


【警探組】蜜蜜

by Falcon_lion



Series: 祕蜜 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: ＊警探組　：人類！漢克ｘ人類！康納＊秘蜜系列:   秘蜜 、那夜  (順序無差)>秘密＊PWP!!!我寫這篇文就是為了搞他們!!!!不要阻止我!!!!＊私設：康納：大學生，在學校跟柯爾是好朋友漢克：底特律警局副隊長，兒子柯爾幫60跟900帶入自己私設的名字，看久了也覺得人類應該要有個名字((?)RK800-60 (馬修)、RK900 (莫里斯)  >





	【警探組】蜜蜜

舒適過頭的溫度。

他在床上翻了個身，觸碰到了一個微涼的軀體，那溫度並不會讓他驚醒，反而讓他下意識的將他收手擁入懷中，有種試圖溫暖他的意圖，那軀體微微傳來某種舒適的味道。那身體先是微微掙扎了一陣，那讓他覺得有些煩躁，所以將他更加收緊，雙手環過那身軀，繞到身後互相扣住，像是要把那微涼的體溫揉入自己一般。

懷中的軀體掙扎的更加激烈，他像是想將他更加固定，也或許室內燈太過明亮，所以他將頭埋入那軀體邊的一個凹窩，他嗅聞到了那味道應該是自家的沐浴乳香味，還有種令他喜愛的體味，他先用嘴唇再那細緻的皮膚上磨蹭了一陣，然後忍不住用牙齒啃了一口，他嘗到了些許腥甜。那身體微微的顫了顫，那個反抗及掙扎的力道慢慢變小，之後就不再動作，他略滿足的將頭埋入那已經被他弄得溫暖的軀體蹭了蹭，再度陷入深睡。

「早安，漢克。」  
漢克翻了個身，模糊的記憶裡那懷中的軀體早就已經變成了一坨沒有溫度的枕頭，柔軟蓬鬆，他還沒完全清醒，微微皺起眉，連眼都沒抬，口中嘟囔了甚麼，沒有回應，在翻了個身後想繼續下一趟睡眠。  
「漢克，請醒醒。」  
這他媽誰那麼吵。  
「啪！」  
他還沒有開口，一個清脆響亮的聲音伴隨著右臉火辣辣的疼痛，他瞬間驚醒怒罵了聲，「操！」  
他雙眼怒瞪著眼前的青年，對方還一臉無辜的表情回望他。  
「很痛嗎，抱歉漢克。」兇手的的凶器才剛縮回去，他將自己撐在床上，縮了縮脖子。  
「你他媽都這樣叫人起床的嗎？」這下子是完全清醒了，他右臉熱辣辣的疼痛提醒他那傢伙下手有多重。  
「我沒有母親，所以我也不知道，不過我都這樣叫我弟弟們起床的。」  
康納朝漢克偏了偏頭，因為這個動作他才注意到康納現在身上的衣著，他穿著應該是自己衣櫃裡的T-shirt，那過大的領子基本上將他一半的肩膀就這樣露出在外，然後就著他撐著自己身體的姿勢，他可以從領子口清楚的看到他幾近粉紅色的乳尖，還有他脖子上及鎖骨的咬痕及吻痕。  
他甚至看到他左鎖骨處有一個咬痕還在滲血。

「噢，抱歉，沒跟你說，我從你衣櫃拿了件衣服，畢竟我沒有帶換洗衣物。」康納似乎注意到漢克的視線，他低頭看了下那素色的衣物，然後提了提落下肩膀的那段領子。「不過有點大件。」  
「你不會穿柯爾的嗎？」漢克瞬間不知道該看哪裡，他眼睛轉了一圈，然後還是停在他琥珀般的眼睛上，聳拉下了肩膀，瞬間沒了怒氣。「而且你弟也還真可憐。」  
「你比較希望我穿別的男人的衣服?」康納爬起身，讓自己坐到床邊，床因為他的體重而微微下降了些，肩膀上那過寬的領口再次滑落，他看向漢克，「統計上約有九成的男人比較喜歡看到自己伴侶穿著自己的衣服，像是男友衫之類的?」  
「咳！康納！」漢克差點沒被自己的口水嗆死。

「是的，副隊長？」康納對他勾起了笑容，他轉過半個身子湊向他，而漢克只能看著他白皙的肩頭，上頭還有他的''傑作''，「喔，我在你睡著的期間把屋子稍微整理一遍，看到了你的警徽跟照片，原來你是真的警察阿。」  
「啊?」  
「咳，我一直以為那是你在床上的色情話。」  
「噢！康納！」  
他一把將康納拖到了床上，將他壓制在自己身下，對方也沒有掙扎，就這樣被他壓著，甚至還將手環住了他的脖子，輕輕的吻了吻他的嘴角。  
「漢克，我是認真的。」康納的眼睛微瞇，裏頭似乎蘊滿了水氣及藏滿了寶物，微微發著光，他躺回了床上，捧著漢克的臉頰，「現在我是屬於你的，你可以對我做任何事。」  
漢克深深的看著眼前年輕美麗的青年，眉頭緊皺。  
「康納，你還年輕，你為啥不找個跟你一樣年輕漂亮的孩子，在這世界上有更多更有趣的事物及人值得你去探索。」漢克微微嘆了口氣，「你應該值得擁有更好的。」

「我不需要更好的，漢克。」

康納用大拇指輕輕描繪著漢克的臉，從白色泛著漂亮銀光的髮絲慢慢往下，用著指腹輕輕按壓他有著些微眼袋及皺紋的下眼瞼，那眼睛像是底特律乾淨的天空般美麗，英挺的鼻樑看得出年輕時的英俊及意氣風發，略厚的嘴唇柔軟，他忍不住湊上去小心的親吻，被漢克微微偏過頭躲開。  
「我只想要你，漢克，難道只有我這麼想嗎？」  
漢克完全無法直視眼前的康納，就如他所說的，他年輕、聰明甚至有著大好的前途，他不想讓他就這樣浪費美好的青春在他身上，他並不值得。  
但他卻也對康納如此熱烈追求有所動搖，他當然也有意識到自己被他吸引，而現在如此吸引著他的青年正在他身下，穿著他的衣服，說著他是屬於他的。

「操，你到底喜歡我哪裡，康納。」漢克快受不了自己心裡慢慢冒出的想法以及康納那個幾乎快哭的濕潤眼睛。  
他從床上坐起身，有點無奈的看向仍躺在床上的康納，他不是第一次了解到這傢伙是真的生來剋他的。  
「我以為你知道那句說到爛的情話。」康納跟著爬起身靠向男人，將雙手環住他的頸脖，那過大的領子口根本沒有遮掩的效用，裡頭柔軟的軀體可以一覽無遺，康納這次吻到了他的唇，而這次漢克沒有躲開，他只輕輕輾過，在他的唇上小聲呢喃:「喜歡上一個人沒有理由的。」  
「媽的....。」漢克將那微涼的軀體擁入懷中，他聞到康納身上泛著自己的味道，沒來由的感到興奮，他不得不承認，若他穿的是柯爾的衣服或許他會有那麼一點不爽。「我可不知道我會做出甚麼事。」  
「你可以對我做任何事。」康納回擁他，嗅聞著他眷戀的味道。  
   
   
「等..等等..漢克!」  
「剛才不是有人說我可以對他做任何事嗎?嗯?」漢克將手從那寬大的下襬伸入才發現這小夥子裡面甚麼也沒穿，他惡意的搓揉著那形狀姣好的臀部，然後稍稍摳弄了後頭的祕穴，裡頭濕潤柔軟。「說話的是這張嘴嗎?」  
「今天可是聖誕節，我想跟你出門逛逛，而不是在床上…。」康納口中的聲音喃喃，但他幾乎身體都撐在了男人身上，顯得柔軟無力。  
「恩? 我看你這裡都準備好了，不是嗎。」他伸入了一隻手指，在裡頭絞動著，在靜謐的室內發出了小小的水聲，康納似乎羞恥的把臉埋入了漢克的頸窩。  
「因為我分析過你醒後約有7成的機率想做，我只有2成的機率成功拒絕你，而你有9成的機率可以成功操我，所以我還是做了準備。」他的聲音從他頸側悶悶的發出，漢克覺得他可愛極了，他無視那像是機器人般的概率，輕輕的吻了吻他己經燒紅的耳畔，引的康納瑟縮了一陣。  
「我們下午再出門，誰叫你那麼早叫我起床。」連他都沒注意到自己口中帶了些寵溺及安撫，漢克抬眼看了看床頭的鬧鐘，現在指針在7，他們有夠多的時間可以在床上撕磨。  
   
他的後穴已經被他準備的柔軟，漢克一根手指在裏頭沒弄多久就可以再塞入一指，他感覺到康納的身體已經開始躁熱，輕輕的喘息在他頸窩，他啃咬一陣在他嘴邊的頸子，將那白皙皮膚咬的通紅，留下個不容易消失的印子。

漢克發現他喜歡將他微涼的身子弄得溫暖。

「嗚…恩…。」  
康納發出了一陣陣綿長的鼻音，聽起來像是再忍耐，也像是在享受，他也舔了舔漢克的頸子，用著磨牙般力道的在上頭輕輕啃咬，惹的他靠著的那個男人將手指更加深入。  
漢克將另一隻手順著光滑細緻的皮膚往上，揉捏著他胸前的肉粒，那東西在他指腹搓揉沒多久就立了起來，他聽到康納變的急促的呼吸聲，漢克湊上前舔了舔左鎖骨上看起來新鮮的咬痕，然後再啃咬了一陣。  
「嗯…阿…漢克。」  
康納稍微扭動了身子，將手覆上漢克那已經硬挺的褲襠，睡褲已經被他撐起了一個帳棚，前頭已經被溽濕了一小片，漢克看他的手在那輕輕撫弄，像是在挑逗。  
這讓他想起了在車上的那奇妙的技巧，還記得第一次男孩的生澀，但第二次這傢伙卻會耍花招了。  
「嘖，康納，你那用嘴帶套從哪學的你說說。」  
他像是逞罰性的用指尖輾壓那可憐的乳尖，引的康納身上泛起些許顫慄。  
「看影片學的，恩…我覺得你會喜歡。」他的聲音因為快感而顯得哆哆嗦嗦的，可憐的要命。  
「操…。」漢克突然覺得這傢伙是預謀犯案。

男人看著眼前的青年俯下身子，他先隔著那已經溼透的睡褲，稍微舔了舔，然後拉開了他的褲頭，那熱硬的粗大從裡頭彈了出來，而康納毫不猶豫的含入口中，他先是用舌頭在馬眼處稍稍打轉，然後在傘頭邊緣舐過，用著極具技巧的方式用嘴唇含住了牙齒，將那東西推入自己喉嚨，甚至不忘用舌頭照顧下面的囊袋。  
他的技巧提升不是一兩個檔次，康納模仿著性交的抽插方式為男人做著口活，讓他有點懷念那個只會舔棒棒糖方式的青年。

漢克差點被他給吸了出來，他一下拉開了還在吸允自己性器的青年。  
「你倒是看視頻學的挺快的，聰明人。」  
「恩…，我學習一向很快。」康納舔了舔因為剛才的舉動而顯得艷紅的嘴唇，朝他勾起笑容。「看來你很喜歡。」  
就算他剛才還吸著自己的屌，漢克也不管了，他直接把他攬到懷中，扣住他的腰吻住了康納的唇，他舔著他的齒列，然後捲起他逃竄的舌，拉到口中懲罰性的啃咬，手指在這期間伸入了第三指，他在裏頭摳弄著昨晚發現的突起。  
「阿....恩...漢克...別...」康納嘴被叼著，幾乎只能在呼吸的空檔小聲的呻吟，然後再被男人吞入口中。  
似乎終於吻夠了，他們離開對方時牽出了一條淫糜的絲線，漢克將那過大的衣服下襬撩起，塞到了康納的嘴裡，「咬著，別弄髒了，這可是我的衣服。」

但那有點困難，康納幾乎收不住自己的唾液，那很快就溽濕了那衣物下擺。  
漢克咬弄著被他捏得又紅又腫的乳珠，然後細細吸允舔弄，空下來的手開始套弄著康納硬的挺直的性器，現在不只康納身上的衣物黏濕，漢克身上衣服也差不多都濕透了。  
康納感覺到那有力的大手整個將他的陰莖握住，富有技巧的上下套弄時，還不忘逗弄著下方的囊袋。  
遭到前後夾攻的康納幾乎快哭叫出聲，但礙於口中的衣物他僅僅只能發出些嗚咽，沒多久的刺激就讓康納達到高潮。

「嗚...嗚...。」  
「怎麼，康納，很舒服?」漢克終於將康納口中的衣服拿出，他看到康納琥珀色的眼睛淚眼婆娑，眨幾下就落幾滴淚水，鼻尖通紅。  
「漢克，操我...嗚...。」  
「你這騷貨。」  
漢克將康納放倒至床上，扣住他的腰部將他的臀整個拉起，扶著熾熱的性器挺腰頂入。  
「阿...!」康納低低呻吟了聲，他的腰在床上拱起，脖子拉出了漂亮的弧度，雙手扣著床單泛白，但臉頰到耳後的膚色卻露著豔紅，他張著嘴微微喘氣，目光迷離。  
「操，忘了帶套。」  
漢克嘖了聲，正要退出時，被康納拉住了手，青年稍稍挺了挺腰，試著把埋在他身體的性器咬得更深。  
「不用了...，直接操我...，把我射滿..漢克..。」  
「媽的!」  
他一個深腰將還沒有完全沒入的性器整個挺入，他在他身下的青年要發出呻吟時再次吻住他的唇，將他的呻吟喊叫吞入腹中。

「恩...哈阿...」漢克幾乎將康納的腿到最開，他白皙的大腿上幾乎落下了根根指印，而康納被那向電流般閃爍的快感幾乎是崩直了大腿，腳趾捲縮在一起在空中微微顫抖，他覺得他下肢幾乎麻木抽筋。  
康納覺得自己已經被漢克對折成兩半，而男人挺腰的動作沒有緩下來，反而更加深入，弄得康納幾乎沒有辦法思考。  
「漢克...太快...恩..太快了。」  
康納覺得眼前白花花的，腦筋像是糨糊般難使，他伸手推了推壓在他身上的男人，反而被他大手一拉，用著更大的力氣挺入，甚至期間更換著不同的角度頂弄。  
「阿...嗚....!」康納仰起頭扯著嗓子呻吟，他的喉嚨發乾，幾乎快像是燒起來似的口渴，而漢克沒有緩下的意思，反而像是在欺負他般的搗弄著柔軟的肉穴。

「康納，你咬的我很舒服。」漢克拉著康納的手，往他們連結的地方摸去，才剛觸碰到，康納就像是被燙傷一般地收回，那裡的刺激太過強烈，他幾乎快受不了，只能發出像是哭泣般的低鳴。  
「這裡很敏感嗎?」漢克更加惡意的用指腹輕輕按壓康納的會陰處，那陰莖連結到後穴的中心點，康納的體毛量偏少，那裡幾乎是光滑的皮膚，摸起來意外地滑嫩，漢克用著粗糙的指腹輕輕摩搓著，他感覺到康納的身體就像寒顫一樣的大力抖動了一下，康納幾乎快叫不出聲，只能用眼神可憐巴巴的望著他。  
「──!」  
而當漢克一指壓下時，康納感覺到一股更強大的刺激及快感，那像是要把他吞噬一般的湧上，讓他直接被稱為快感的海浪滅頂，完全無法忍耐的他馬上就再次高潮。  
漢克感覺到自己的陰莖被那細密柔軟的肉穴緊緊吸附，夾的他直接繳械。  
似乎完全沒有感受過如此的高潮，康納幾乎快昏死過去，回過神時就像是斷片一樣的難受。  
「康納。」老警探抱起了那被他搞得一蹋糊塗的戀人，吻了吻他泛著細密汗水的臉龐，在他耳邊喃喃。「我也愛你。」

 

「恩，眼前三點鐘方向，操!」馬修幾乎氣的摔帽子，他拉了拉過長的衣領，然後窩回去了剛才藏身的地方，幾乎是氣到說不出話來，「夠了，我哥除了買東西的眼光差，連看戀人的眼光也是。」  
「漢克‧安德森，188公分、94.8公斤、生日1985年9月6日，現在任職於底特律警局，職位是副隊長。」一旁探頭的莫里斯稍稍看了一眼遠方的兩人，然後向一旁的馬修伸手。「我贏了。」  
「我不需要他的詳細資料，媽的，又是安德森，他兒子纏著我哥還不夠，現在連他爸也來參一腳。」馬修往口袋裏掏了掏。捏出了一枚25美分，丟到了莫里斯手中。  
「看來小安德森並不知情。」莫里斯拿出手機朝遠方的兩人拍了一張。  
「知情還得了，肯定是場家族革命阿，他爸搞上了他好友，我真迫不及待看到這個。」馬修也朝兩人拍了張。  
「...你會把他弄哭的。」莫里斯收起了手機，雖口中這麼說但並沒有否定馬修的提議，灰色的眼睛由光線的折射看起來像是漂亮的灰藍色，他幾乎是面無表情的看相跟自己長的七分神似的面龐。「我還沒跟你算你們約好偷偷去看演唱會不帶我的約定。」  
「操...，這你也知道。」

 

「你可沒有耳洞。」漢克看到康納盯著個耳環瞧，雖然前面答應他要買個東西給他當聖誕禮物，但他忍不住暗罵了聲。  
他成了自己眼中沒神經的情侶，在甚麼下雪的天氣跑出來晃蕩，但看到這小夥子擒在嘴角的笑意，就拿他沒辦法。  
「耳洞打就可以了。」康納拿下了那藍色的耳環，在光線反射中漾著不同的色澤，帶著金屬科技般的美感。「你要的話我也可以打在乳...。」  
康納後頭的話被漢克摀住沒有說完，但他看到店員朝他們倆奇怪的打量了一陣。  
「媽的，你說話挑地方好嗎。」  
也是，這樣的年紀大小，根本是父子，誰會覺得他們像是一對情侶。  
但康納完全不在意其他人的眼光，他似乎完全沒在意過其他人的目光，他一直都是這樣，做他自己。  
康納瞪著圓圓的眼睛看著他，然後伸出舌頭添了舔他摀著的手，驚的漢克連忙收手。  
「噢!康納!」  
「是?副隊長?」  
「別這麼叫我...。」他抹了抹臉，覺得這根本是他的業障。

漢克看著康納右耳骨上的耳環微微閃著亮光，折射著其他色彩的光芒，襯著康納一絲不苟的暗棕色髮絲，他平時的樣子透著股禁慾感，尤其是為了遮掩那些自己製造出的痕跡而包的緊實的身軀，而那耳環稍稍中和了這樣的感覺，還挺適合他的。  
「康納，我們得談談柯爾。」老安德森似乎突然這麼想到似脫口，應該說他已經想說很久了。  
「柯爾?他怎麼了?」康納口中咬著巧克力聖代的湯匙，在口中晃呀晃的。  
「你得讓他知道我們兩個在一起的事吧。」似乎才突然覺得這一切超級麻煩的副隊長把自己的背靠到了柔軟的沙發上，揉了揉皺起的眉間。  
「這個我有想過。」康納把口中的湯匙放下，「他有八成會感到憤怒、七成會離家出走、九成對你失望，百分之百會揍我或你一拳。」  
他舔了舔上嘴唇沾到的冰淇淋，繼續說道:「但這只是他''發現''我們兩個在一起的情況下。」  
「所以?」漢克突然探過身，伸手捻了康納嘴角的冰淇淋舔到口中。  
這動作自然的讓康納愣了愣，隨後他又裝作若無其事的樣子攪動著眼前的聖代。  
「所以我打算直接跟他說，他可以接受的機率比較高。」  
「你確定著小炸藥不會直接跟我鬧分家?」  
「噢，柯爾的壞脾氣的確像你。」  
「媽的。」  
康納探過身子並抓起手邊的點菜本，稍稍遮住了其他人的視線，他偷了一口老警探的唇。  
而他嘗到了巧克力聖代的味道。

 

媽的誰在冬天吃冰。


End file.
